The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave plant, x Mangave ‘Femme Fatale’ hybridized on Jul. 8, 2014 by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between x Mangave ‘Bloodspot’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent and an unreleased proprietary hybrid known by the breeder code H10-3 11-SRF-307 (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was referred to by the code 14-93-10. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially by removal of basal offsets in 2017 followed by shoot tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. This asexual propagation system has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant in successive generations.